Californication
by ObsidianArrow
Summary: OC warning!- The California siblings are called upon by the allied forces to fill in for America's absence. Mostly Norcal and Russia. RussiaxOC and possibly others. Rated for language and possible upcoming adult themes!


Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of it's characters. I do, however, own my OC's.

Following: OC reference since I am horrible with putting any good descriptions into stories.

**Norcal: Polaris**

Height: 5'11"

Age appearance: 19

Polaris is olive toned and tall for being a female, has mid-length dark brown hair usually pulled back. She usually wears light clothes due to the heat and prefers to live in northern California due to her having more of a lax/reserved nature. She does enjoy the outdoors and sometimes visits to major cities in CA. Her favorite would be San Francisco. Her hobbies include wildlife preservation, hiking, art (includes fine art, dance and singing) and lazying about. She may come off as a little standoffish sometimes to others, but her attitude is just a defense to the ignorant about keeping nature in tact.

**Socal: Landon "Crux" Wright**

Height: 5'10"

Age appearance: 17

Crux, unlike his older sister, has fair skin and lighter, blond spiky and neat hair. He wears whatever is fashionable at the moment to make sure he keeps up with the times and media. He isn't as interested in the outdoors and prefers to more social and much more of a party-goer. Of his favorite places in California he loves Los Angeles and Hollywood because he is a huge fan of film making and the media. He comes off as outgoing and gullible but can be a little rough around the edges when need be.

**Californication**

**Chapter 1**

_Norcal's POV_

The summer breeze felt good on my skin as I emerged from my den with a glass of vodka and cranberry juice. I went to sit on my lawn chair in my back yard which consisted of the redwoods and a river running along through them. I enjoy the nature and being somewhat secluded sometimes. Living in northern California sure had its ups, especially since the sky isn't as smoggy as the south.

Hearing the trickling of the stream also calmed me and caused me to slouch in my chair to better comfort myself. The shimmers of light through the redwood leaves had spotted my body and caused my dark brown hair to shine golden in the light. I felt it fitting to put my hair up in a loose bun and wear a tank top, Bermuda shorts and flip flops seeing as though it's hotter than hell outside to boot. While sipping on my drink I noticed a sound of a vehicle approaching my house. "Ugh, what now? I just settled in!" I do like the occasional visitor, sure, but not when it's my day off work.

I got up to take a look but instead of going straight into the house I peaked around my yard since I didn't have a fence, just to get a glimpse of whom I may be encountering. I spilled my drink at the sight I saw. My brother, Crux, was in cuffs and was being escorted to my front door by four other strangely overly dressed men. He had caught sight of me and his eyes widened and made some sort of gesture with his mouth, as if to tell me to get the fuck out of here.

The taller man dressed in a tan coat and long scarf noticed that Crux was looking in my direction and did the same. He saw me and started walking towards me in a hurry, with a smile on his face.

"Polaris! Get the hell outa here!" Crux now tried to struggle and flail and managed to loosen himself from the taller man's grasp to catch up with me. It was a good thing we were both somewhat athletic or at least in good shape to be able to book it out of situations like these. It also helped that I knew my way around this forest.

_Russia's POV_

"Wait, devochka, we just want to talk," I said as I watched them run away. That California guy is real slippery, I should have kept my eyes on him, that bastard. But he did have something noteworthy to protect, which I admired. He was more tan from being in the sun a while and had dirty blond hair but she was somewhat taller and olive-skinned than her brother and had darker features but her eyes shown the lightest yellow shade I have ever seen. Almost golden. Reminded me of sunflowers, which I thought were pretty. His eyes were a common blue.

"Don't let them get away!" I heard Britain say. He was far behind China, France and me.

"Oh and why aren't you the one to go chasing after first? Are you afraid or something, little baby?" France asked while mocking him. Their bickering can get a little annoying but I enjoy seeing them fight each other sometimes.

"Bloke! Don't you see that huge bear running next to her? It's a mangy savage!"

"What bear? I don't see one," China added. We all stared at Britain for a moment to see if he was delusional, which he might as well be but he was serious about this said bear.

"Well, don't just stand there you wankers, let's go!"

I decided to go first since those two interested me and going on a hunt is always fun.

_Norcal's POV_

"I haven't seen you in months and you show up to my house in cuffs?What did you do now, Bro? Jump off a Ferris wheel again to show off to some chick?"

"I didn't do anything! Was just minding my own business, filming my documentary and these dudes came up and caught me for no reason! They're hella weird though, like they have code names or somethin'. That bigger guy is apparently called 'Russia'."

"Hmm, well, makes sense. He is tall," I said trying to catch my breath. "Why are they trying to get us though? Do they know about us?"

"It's possible. We can't be the only ones like us either!"

Soon enough we were both feeling tired and weary, our pace was slowing. The taller man had caught up to us and the other three came soon enough. Crux and I both stopped because we knew all too well that we can certainly put up a fight if needed. And possibly summon a 7.4 earthquake.

"Who are you? What do you want from us?" I asked with a somewhat threatening tone while glaring.

Crux, who was still in cuffs, managed to take a fighting stance in front of me as protection. I went to his side as well, ready to charge if need be.

"Hey, if you come quietly we wont have to use force," one of the other men said with a British accent. This made me chuckle a bit since I couldn't imagine a Brit being intimidating in the slightest. That seemed to anger him a little, however.

"Why are you trying to capture us, British dude?" Crux asked. He was still in his fighting stance but his tone calmed.

"America has been absent in the meetings and requested that we go and get the other personified states representing the country in his absence. Seeing as though America can sometimes be annoying I wouldn't mind turning down this hunt but he does play somewhat of an important part in our meetings, sadly."

"Wait... America? What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Yeah, they use some sort of code names, like actual countries," Crux added.

"You haven't been informed?" Asked a man with a French accent.

"Uh, obviously not so if you would explain who the hell you guys are and what you're doing chasing us around it might clear things up a little." At this point I pinched the arch of my nose with my index and thumb.

_Russia's POV_

I walked closer to them to get a better look. "Privet, I am Russia," I said with a smile on my face. They both looked at me now as I was closing in on them. The man stepped forward now and scowled.

"And? What do you want with us?"

"Calm down, wanker," Britain said , "You Americans are all the same, aren't you? Always wanting to put up a fight. Listen, I am Britain, of course. That is Russia and these other two are China and France," he said, pointing to each of us with a half-assed introduction. "We represent nations. Like I was saying before, America is not present at the time so we came to get other representatives to replace him for a while."

They both looked very confused still.

"You aren't nations but you do represent parts of America, therefore you must come with us and join the allies," Britain added.

"So, we both represent California? And how weren't we told of this before? I knew we were different and all but wow." The California man seemed a little more dimwitted than his sister but maybe it's because she doesn't speak much to counter his personality.

We all just shrugged as a response because we all honestly didn't know the situation.

"Before you come with us we must survey you two and keep a close watch," I said.

"Why?" They both asked in unison and looked straight at me.

"We take it that you two don't have any place to stay while we administer the meetings so we will provide hospitality for you two," France piped in.

I pointed to the girl, "You seem smart and quiet. You can stay in my house. It will be nice, da!"

"Wait, what about Crux? This is happening too fast." She looked a little irritated.

"It's best to separate you two, just in case you cause any more trouble," I said.

"Hey! I don't feel comfortable with any of you having Polaris alone with you in your homes, especially you, Russian!"

"We will use force if you don't come quietly," I said. He did anger me a little but he didn't seem threatening. I chuckled a little under my breath.

"Bro, it'll be okay. I can hold my own, besides, it would be nice seeing new places, right?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Okay, fine."

"Well, that settles it. Northern California stays with Russia since I don't want to be mangled by that bear of hers and southern California will stay with either China or France," Britain said while walking away. Both China and France chased after him to argue about the fact. The devochka and her brother stayed behind with me since they were obviously confused.

"Well, Crux, you know where I am staying so you can call me once those dumb-asses figure out a plan," she then turned to me, "Is it alright if we get back to my place to gather up what I need to stay with you?"

"Da, let's be quick. The jet leaves soon and I want to make it home before there could be another snow-in."

"Alright then. Crux, I love you. Take care of yourself and have fun while you're away," she said and hugged him. He hugged her back to the best of his abilities because he still had been cuffed. They said their goodbyes and the devochka and I left for her home to get her things.

_Norcal's POV_

As we were walking I started to get a whiff of the awkward air. I wasn't sure about him but he seemed to be perfectly fine with just walking along. Since this whole thing was making me awkward I decided to make conversation.

"Hey, uh, Russia?"

"Da? What is it?"

"I was wondering what your real name is? It can't just be Russia."

He chuckled at my question then looked down at me, "My name is Ivan Braginski," he said while putting a hand on his chest as a gesture to indicate introduction. "Your name is Polaris, da? It's sort of a weird name."

"Just Polaris. That is my name, yes, but I think it's cool too. Means the northern star. And this all sort of makes sense with my whole situation and all now that I think about it."

We finally reached the backyard of my house and I started to walk in but noticed that Russia was lagging a little behind. "Is there a problem?"

He was looking around my yard with a slight smile on his face. "No, just enjoying the nature. It's very nice here than where your brother lives. There are many flowers and plants."

"Yeah," I said. How weird though, it's like he's never seen greenery before. "Come inside. Would you like something to drink?" I walked inside and he followed behind. Once again he was a little distracted by all the plants I had indoors as well. I brought him some water and went in my room to pack some things.

Looking in my closet I thought about bringing heavy jackets because I thought that it would definitely be cold. There is snow in California and I am used to the cold during the winter but being in Russia is probably more harsh than here.

"Devochka. Are you bringing warm clothes?" I jumped at this seeing as though one, I am in my room and told him to wait for me and two, he was probably standing a couple of inches behind me since I felt his breath on my neck.

"Jesus Christ, man! What the hell are you doing in my room?" I quickly gathered all of my personal items such as bras, panties and girly items, which I called party favors, and hid them underneath all of the other clothes I picked out.

He had a smirk on his face which annoyed the crap out of me, "I am just making sure you are well prepared for my home. You will probably die if you take even those light jackets in your closet."

"Haven't you heard of personal space, man? I think I can handle packing my clothes, thank you very much. Now get out of my room!" I pointed to the door. Instead he started looking at my things and walked around my room with a look of amazement until I got behind him and tried pushing him to the door but he didn't budge. He just looked at me and laughed as if he was mocking me, he probably was. This also pissed me off.

"If I move will you become one with me?" His lips folded into the cutest grin I have ever seen. He certainly is childish for being a great nation, especially Russia. I thought he was just joking.

"Hmm, become one with the milfland?" I cupped my hand on my chin for a moment. "Sure, just as long as you keep your distance as I tell you to. Now get out of my room!"

He stared at me for a moment with a shocked expression then immediately scooped me up in his arms. This took me completely by surprise. Duh!

"Oh, devochka, you made me so happy, da!" He squeezed me so hard into him that I could feel the pressure in the middle of my spine slowly crack each disk.

"Yeah, yeah! Put me down, Ivan!" He immediately put me down because he heard my suffocated yelp, worry struck his face. "I am fine now, just be more gentle, okay?" He nodded and backed off a little. Instead of telling him to go I didn't waste anymore time with trying to get him out of my room so I quickly gathered my things and stuffed them into a large suitcase. He had exited my room finally and I took that as a cue to get my pickaxe from my closet and stuffed that in my things as well.

I locked up my house right after throwing my things inside and we finally were headed to Russia. This was going to be quite the trip...


End file.
